Table of Contents: Boundverse
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Welcome to the Boundverse. A long universal saga that breaks off from 'Locked Up.' Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro were brought back into custody during that fateful trip to Yerba. Read and find how out they deal with life after being recaptured and finally being released. Their time together has changed them. All stories in this saga are listed here. Enjoy. Happy Reading.


The Boundverse has gone longer then I have ever thought possible. Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega have grown so much, and they keep begging to be written. I'm going to write a table of contents. Below you will find all the stories in this series and a brief description beside it. You will also find out if a story is canon, who's written the story, and the relationships that are featured in this series. Since this series is using the Danwarp universe as canon, all the shows that were created by Dan Schneider are part of this universe. All That and possibly Keenan &amp; Kell are not part of this canon. Keenan &amp; Kell can be. I just haven't decided yet. Also note, fics in this universal saga are adult themed and can deal with dark material. It does include mature chapters. I'm just warning you now before you try and give this series a try. Not to mention, this series deals heavily in the Robbie Shapiro/Tori Vega relationship. So, if you don't like this pairing, I urge you to give it a try. If you don't want to read it, then I'm okay with it. Thank you for your time in having interest in this posting.

So, now I present to you, the **Table of Contents for the Boundverse**

1\. **Bound**. This is a story that started it all. We all know everyone escaped their prison sentence from Yerba. But what happens if the chancellor acted fast and recaptured two of the gang. Read how Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro deal with life behind bars. How do they deal with being trapped, stranded, and in a cell together… read and find out. CANON (Slight crossover with iCarly)

2\. **Unbound**. This is a direct sequel to Bound. Tori and Robbie are finally freed from Yerba. And now they have to deal with the lives the left behind. How will they deal with the friends that abandoned them, and how will they deal with the relationship Tori and Robbie forged together. Will their parents be okay with their relationship? How about their friends? CANON (Cameo crossover from Drake and Josh) WINNER OF THE 2013 TOPAZ AWARDS FOR BEST MINOR PAIRING!  
2A.**Unknown Potentia**l. Side story to Unbound. Trina Vega is having a hard time dealing with the fact that her sister and her sister's friend are into a heavy adult orientated relationship. Thus leaving her to think about it and how it effects with her. NOT CANON 2ND PLACE WINNER IN RIOTSTARTER1214'S TRIBBIE CONTEST!

3\. **Rebound**. Direct sequel to Unbound. Robbie Shapiro took the offer from his parents and moved back home with the them. Now, he and Tori have to deal with the consequences. CANON (Crossover with Zoey 101)  
3A **Inbound**. Sidestory to Rebound Sarah Shapiro thinks about her brother and discovers something she shouldn't be seeing. CANON  
3B **Outbound**. Spin-off off Rebound. Co-written with and dedicated to ZenNoMai. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way? NOT CANON  
3C **Keeping On, Keeping On**. By Circuswheel. This is the fic that won my recent RORI Boundverse contest. When Outbound concludes, this fic will have a cameo appearance in the story. NOT CANON

4\. **Boundless**. Direct sequel to Rebound. Robbie Shapiro and Tori Shapiro keep getting closer as the days go by. They get closer romantically and emotionally. So much so, that their commitment to each other has brought their judgment into question. (Crossover to Sam &amp; Cat. Slight mention cameo crossover to Castle is dealt with. Whether Castle is in the Boundverse is not certain. The appearance in the story can either be seen as part of the Boundverse or not)

5\. **Disbound**. Direct sequel to Boundless. Reality hit hard. Tori Vega made a much needed judgement call which lead to the left turn that no one was suppecting. With Robbie Shapiro entail, survival is on the top of their list. The question remains what future is in store for them. (Crossover to Henry Danger and All That)

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**

All stories can be found in my profile. Keeping On, Keeping On is in Circushwheel's profile.


End file.
